Ridonculous Race season 2
by Karaifan16
Summary: It's season 2 of the Ridonculous Race and thing more insane than ever: we got villains, mutants, possible some team love. Twelve teams and 1 prize of 1,000,000.
1. Teams

**RR season 2 teams**

**The Female Ninjas:**

**April O'neil and Hamato Karai (TMNT)**

**Total Drama Girls:**

**Dawn and Zoey (Total Drama)**

**Villain Dudes:**

**Scott and Duncan (Total Drama)**

**Ice Dancer:**

**Jacques and Josee (RIdonculous Race)**

**DC Lovers:**

**Ashely and Emily (OCs)**

**Goths:**

**Crimson and Ennui (Ridonculous Race)**

**Total Drama BFFs**

**Jasmine and Sammy (Total Drama)**

**Villain Couple:**

**Max and Scarlett (Total Drama)**

**Game Show Bros:**

**Topher and Dave (Total Drama)**

**Jazz Lovers:**

**C.J. and Gary (OCs)**

**Sport Army:**

**Jo and Brick (Total Drama)**

**Vampire Lovers:**

**Raven and Alexander (OCs)**


	2. S2E1HollywoodandBeyond

The cameras open on the hollywood sign and Don was in front of it. "Hollywood, home of the walk of fame, earthquakes, and this useless sign," he said as he pointed to the sign behind him. "If you didn't watch last season then you probably don't know who I am, the name is Don, and this is the Ridonculous Race."

*Theme Song*

Don was walking on the walk of fame while looking at the cameras. "This is where the 12 teams of this season will start the race. Let's meet the teams on that bus," he said as he pointed to the bus that pulled up next to him. "First team is April O'Neil and Hamato Karai, both mutants and female ninjas," he introduced the two 16 year old girls who were the first ones off the bus.

*Interview*

"We weren't friends at first, mainly because she tried to kidnap me," April said.

"Yeah, it's a long story, a very, very long story full lies and finding out the man who raised you since you were a baby wasn't your father and also he killed your mother," Karai said while her voice was getting angrier and angrier.

April put her hand on Karai's shoulder. "Breath, Karai, he can't manipulate or hurt you anymore."

Karai did as she was told and took a deep breath. "Right, besides, this is going to be awesome! And guys if you're watching this right now, wish us luck. Love you, Leo," she said.

"Love you, Casey, and like we need luck. We are two powerful mutants and with ninja skills," April said with a laugh. Karai joined in and then high-fived each other.

*Interview ended*

The next team to get off the bus was Dawn and Zoey. "Next are the Total Drama Girls," Don said. "Is it going to be confusing with two people with that same name? Yes, very," he added.

*Interview*

"We met on Total Drama Revenge of the Island and even though we were on different teams we became friends," Zoey said. "We both want to win the million to help the creatures who were mutated and help people with multiple personality disorder."

Dawn nodded. "We both want to help the world and I can't wait to get to know more about the world."

*Interview ended*

"Next are the Villain Dudes, Scott and Duncan from Total Drama," Don said as the two boys stepped off the bus. "One who went to jail and one who survived a shark attack, both dated the same girl."

*Interview*

"We both were on the villain team on Total Drama All-stars and we both lost. This time no distractions," Duncan said with an evil smile.

"No GIrls or any other things to make us lose sight of the cheddar," Scott added.

"Plus, with no Chris we probably won't almost died," Duncan said.

*Interview ended*

The team was the Ice Dancers. "Yes, we brought back the worst team ever, but maybe they have changed their ways," Don said before laughing. "Yeah right!"

*Interview*

"We know that in the past we haven't been the best at playing 'fair'," Josee said with finger quotes.

Jacques took her hand. "But me and my beautiful love are going to run a clean race, isn't that right my dear?" he asked his partner.

Josee nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.

*Interview ended*

"Next is the first ever official lesbian couple on this show, they're a dynamic dou of comic lovers, especially DC Comics, they are Ashley and Emily," Don said as he introduced the 18 year old girls. Emily was a Latino american with medium-length black hair in pig-tails. She was wearing 90's Harley Quinn body-suit. Ashely was an Italian american with long red dyed hair. She wore a 90's Poison Ivy costume.

*Interview*

"We met at our hometown of Las Vegas Comic Con and we both dressed as Batwoman and we became friends," Ashely explained.

"And after a year we decided to tell each other how we felt and we been going steady ever since," Emily added while holding Ashley's hand. "We both want to win so we can go to film school, so we can become DC directors so we can make a movie dedicated to our second favorite comic couple, Huntress and The Question," she said before Ashley nodded.

*Interview nodded*

The next team was Goths. "Next are Ennui and Crimson returning for the second time, but this time they left Loki at home, I did not miss them," Don said.

*Interview*

"We had to leave Loki with my parents because we didn't want him to get hurt," Crimson said as she slowly blinked.

"If we win this time, we will use it to make a magazine about the goth lifestyle," Ennui said.

*Interview ended*

"Jasmine and Sammy, the Total Drama BFFs," Don introducing the giant Australian and the cheerleader.

*Interview*

"Since my boyfriend, Shawn, won Total Drama Pahkitew Island I don't really need the million. Only came so I could help my friend Sammy, but crikey this going to be fun," Jasmine said with excitement.

Sammy nodded. "Plus, my sister isn't here, so we can both make new friends."

"Also no Chris, although Topher might try to become the new Don," the giant girl said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I had a crush on that jerk," the blonde cheerleader growled. Jasmine looked confused. "It was brief."

*Interview ended*

"Next the villain couple from Total Drama Pahkitew Island Max and Scarlett," the host said as Max helped Scarlett off the bus.

"Wait, couple? They hate each other and Scarlett will try to kill us all," Jasmine said to Don.

"I am less evil now and I realized that Max is perfect for me, isn't that my prince of darkness," Scarlett explained in a calm voice.

*Interview*

"After, we were eliminated from Total Drama, we decided to team up once more to take over the world and then fell in love," Max explained. Scarlett nodded while cleaning her glasses.

*Interview ended*

"That's right, sour sugar lips," Max said kissed Scarlett on the lips, it went on for a full minute before their lips separated.

"Finally, you made one of the ninjas hurl," Don said as he pointed to April who was puking in a trash can.

"Told you they would become a couple, you owe me $20.00," Karai said as she held April's hair for her.

"That was more gross than seeing Shredder's mutant form," April said before puking once more.

The Total Drama BFFs and Girls came over. "You two watched Total Drama?" Zoey asked. April finally finished vomiting and nodded. "Ginger Ale?" Zoey offered the soda.

April took the beverage and sipped it slowly. "Thanks, Zoey, you were one of my favorite contestants on TDRI," April said before taking another sip from the bottle.

"Anyway, next team is the Game Show Bros, Topher and Dave," Don said as he introduced them.

*Interview*

"I am not here to try to replace the host, I'm here to win," Topher said. "Plus dave needed a partner for this and everyone less shot him down."

"Hey! You weren't my first choice, either," Dave said. "And hopefully my hair get burned off this time."

*Interview ended*

"Next are C.J. and Gary, Jazz Lovers, a couple who love the truest american art form," Don introduced the two men in their 20's.

C.J. was a caucasian male with dark blonde hair and chiseled body. He wore a white t-shirt with a saxophone on it, blue denim pants, and flip-flops. Gary was a african male with short black hair and a four o'clock shadow. He wore a long-sleeve white shirt, a red sweater vest, black slacks, and red boots.

*Interview*

"We met at a jazz concert and we just clicked," Gary said to the camera.

"And we thought this would be a great way to make our relationship stronger and the million dollars will be great for the arts," C.J. said.

*Interview ended*

"Jo and Brick, team Sport Army," Don said. "Man, a lot of Total Drama people." Brick waved to Zoey and Dawn and they waved back.

*Interview*

"We both want the money because we want to open up a business, military/sports training gym," Jo said.

"We thought since we can stand each other and we both are strong we'd be a perfect team," Brick added.

*Interview ended*

"And finally the vampire lovers, Raven and Alexander," Don said while introducing the two teens. Raven had long black hair, her eyes blue, and skin pale white. She wore a black skin tight dress and black steel toed boots. Alexander was tall, brown eyed, chestnut brown hair, and pale skin. He wore a black tuxedo with a cape attached.

*Interview*

"We met at the bat exhibit at the zoo," Raven said while holding her boyfriend's hand.

"And we were both reading the first volume the Vampire Kisses manga," Alexander added. "We started hanging out and after a month we fell in love, just like the Raven and Alexander of Vampire Kisses."

"Well, expect you can go in the daylight," she poked him in the chest.

Alexander and her stared into each other's eyes and started to make our.

*Interview ended*

"Now that we have gathered, it's time for the first challenge, you must run to the tar pits and get to the Don box to receive your first travel tip. On your mark…" Don said as the teams got ready. "Get set… Race!" he said as honked an air horn and they team started running to their destination.

The two teams that were ahead of everyone less were the female ninjas and total drama bffs. "So you two are mutants and ninjas, that's pretty cool. Although, you don't look mutated," Jasmine said as they ran next to each other.

"April's brain is mutated, so she can do a lot just with her mind and I can turn into a viper with snake-head hands, we can show when we get to the tar pits," Karai said.

Sammy was struggling a little bit. "Cool. Are you okay, April? I saw you puking earlier," she asked in an out of breath voice.

April nodded. "I once fought a mutant bird while blind, besides the ginger ale that Zoey gave me helped my stomach. By the way, what was it like working such a horrible person on TDPI?" she asked.

"You mean Chris? Honestly, I am glad that Don is so much nicer than him," Jasmine said with a smile.

April shook her head. "I meant Sammy's sister, Amy," she explained.

Karai nodded. "Honestly, I trained with some of the toughest and most brutal nin jitsu masters and even they weren't as bad as Amy. She is just plain evil," she said as they arrived at the tar pits. There were a large circus tent polls, a high wire, and a safety net. "There's the Don Box," she as she pointed. She pressed the button and grabbed the tip. "It's a Botch Or Watch: Crawl on the wire, fall and you'll expire."

The cameras flashbacked to Don. "In this Botch Or Watch, one person from each team must hang on and crawl like sloths to the other tent poll to receive your net travel tip, the person who didn't do the botch will have to walk around the pits to meet up with their partner. Fall and you will have to start over and wait your turn," he explained.

The cameras flash forward to the present and the other teams had arrived. "Okay, Karai, you want to go first? I mean, you are the stronger ninja," April said. Karai nodded and started to climb up the ladder.

"Jasmine, you spent all of Pahkitew sleeping in the trees, so you have better upper body strength," Sammy suggested.

Jasmine gave a thumbs up and started climbing. Karai and her arrived at the top and saw that the tight rope was above their heads. Karai grabbed onto the rope and started to crawl. "As the Ninjas might grab first place, the other teams decide on who will do the botch," Don said over voice over.

"Has that rope been disinfected? If not, you're going up, Topher," Dave told him.

Topher rolled his eyes and noticed that Sammy looked worried. He walked over to her and said, "Hey, Samey, you okay?"

Sammy eye twitched. "First, off it's Sammy," she growled at him. "And second, I'm worried about Jasmine, if she falls and gets hurt, I will never forgive myself," she said stand offishly. "Anyway, why are you over here? Shouldn't you be with Dave? "

"I needed to get away for a second. And also I wanted to say I'm sorry about not believing you about your sister," he said to her in a sincere voice. Sammy looked confused. She opened her mouth before Topher spoke again. "Before the first season of Ridonculous Race, I binged watch TDPI and I saw all of Amy's confessionals, I didn't realize how mean she is, and for that I am sorry," Topher said to her.

Sammy smiled and blushed. "Well, I forgive you, anyway I wish you luck in the race," she said before gazing back up to Jasmine.

"Thanks, good luck to you two," he said to her before going back over to Dave.

*One person Interview *

"To those of you who thinks I have gone soft, you are wrong. I just felt bad for her, I mean, Amy was willing to let her die on the first Episode of TDPI," Topher said to the camera with the tar pits in the back.

*Interview ended*

Karai got to the other side of the rope. April jumped in glee and started running to the second Don Box. "It's now Jasmine's turn, and then it will be Zoey's," Don's voice over said.

"Good luck, Jasmine," Zoey said her.

"Thanks, Total Drama forever," Jasmine said as she started crawling like a sloth.

The camera then focused on Duncan and Scott who were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who goes up. Duncan lost and started climbing. Jasmine's grip started loosen when she got half way and she fell and landed on the net. "You okay, Jasmine?" Sammy asked as she help Jasmine down off the landing net.

Jasmine nodded. "Sorry, about messing up the Botch," she said with a frown.

"Just glad you're okay, besides only one team has gotten through the challenge, it might take the others awhile to do this," Sammy explained, making her smile.

The cameras on the other side of the tar pits. Karai was waiting for April with tip in hand. April finally made it. "Sorry that took so long, what does the tip say?" she asked while out of breath.

"It says 'Go to the Los Angeles International Airport and book a flight to Rio de Janeiro,' you think you can make a few more miles," Karai asked. April gave thumbs up and then they grabbed a taxi. Zoey was the next finished, then it was Duncan, Josee, Emily, Crimson, Scarlett, Topher, Gary, Jo, and Alexander. They all grabbed taxis and went to the airport.

"Who will be the first to make it to the first chill zone of the season, find out soon on the Ridiculous Race because it is to continued," Don said before the ending title sequence started.

**I am shipping Sammy and Topher in this Just so you know. There's going to be some more ships but I don't want to spoil anything.**


End file.
